


Unconscious

by dragonfruittea



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfruittea/pseuds/dragonfruittea
Summary: When exhaustion pulls Baekhyun down, Sehun helps him up.





	

Baekhyun isn’t paying the least bit of attention to whatever lecture Junmyeon is giving them. He’s tired and fed up and the quicker Chanyeol stops asking questions about tomorrow’s schedule, the better. He needs a shower and he needs some sleep. Junmyeon is still talking when he drags himself off of the sofa and leaves the room. He can hear their leader calling him a rude little shit and finger pointing the air angrily but he doesn’t care. 

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, he leans against it. Breathing deeply, he presses slim fingers to the ache in his temples. His hair is sweat slicked, black strands clinging to his forehead, eyes leaking this morning’s kohl liner. He looks sleep deprived and he feels it too. As the steam from the shower starts to fill the room, Baekhyun undresses himself, stepping into the heat of the shower, eyeliner still clinging to his lashes. He’s half asleep as he searches for the right bottle, grabbing something that looks like shampoo and hoping for the best. Relaxing under the pressure of his own fingertips massaging the roots of his hair, Baekhyun lets himself slump against the tiles, sliding down the coolness to sit on the floor. He doesn’t even have the energy to stand, shifting so his hair falls into the stream of water. He closes his eyes, enjoys the feeling of warmth cascading down his shoulders, calming. Baekhyun feels himself become more dazed, less aware of his surroundings, hanging from a cliff, ready to tumble into the abyss of unconsciousness. 

There’s a different kind of pressure on his shoulders now, rubbing circles into them to ease the tension. It’s only when the hands caress the side of his face, lifting his head does he realise he must have been asleep. He’s still slumped on the floor of the shower, feeling hazy and a little out of it.

“Hyung, come on”

He’s lifted into someone’s lap, half under the spray of the shower as he lets the person take care of him, slick conditioner through black strands and press into the back of his neck. Turing his face into the person’s neck, he tries to doze off again, hoping he’ll wake up in his bed now someone’s found him here. He nuzzles the damp skin there, breathing deep through his nose. He smells it then, the remainder of the person’s cologne, held onto through the length of the day by flawless skin and sharp collarbones.

“Sehun”

Sehun just giggles a little, runs his nails over Baekhyun’s scalp and Baekhyun tries not to moan out of pure satisfaction. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Junmyeon hyung isn’t mad, he just wants you to be okay”

“Mmmm just tired”

“I know hyung”

Sehun wraps Baekhyun’s arms around him, whispering a hold on tight, before he pulls strength from god knows where and lifts Baekhyun as best he can. The sleepy, dark haired boy is small in his arms, breathing softly, clinging to Sehun with all the strength he doesn’t have left. Sehun manages to wake him long enough to get him to dry himself and find a new pair of boxers before he collapses into his arms again, legs giving out under the pressure of exhaustion. Sehun simply lifts him again, setting him down on the double bed and trying to slide his arms out from underneath Baekhyun.

“Stay, please.” Baekhyun says, it’s a whisper, voice just as exasperated as the rest of his body.

Sehun doesn’t even question it, simply slides himself under the weight of the duvet and then under the weight of Baekhyun, tucking the older boy into his chest and pulling his fingers through the dampness of his hair, pressing and scratching ever so slightly. Baekhyun makes a content noise and laces his fingers though Sehun’s spare hand.

“Sleep well hyung.”


End file.
